


Barnes Family

by Stachmou77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger park, Character Turned Into A Cat, De-Aged Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: Bucky has been de-aged by a witch. To help him cope with his new temporary condition they all go to the beach. Of course, Bucky will do as it pleases him and go on an adventure on his own. Steve, who is his babysitter, will need a good week of rest after that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Deaged Bucky and his daughter

“So, how are you?” Sam asked Steve after throwing a frisbee at Clint.

“Tired. I knew it’d be hard on him, but this much…”

Sam offered a compassionate smile.

“Who’d thought a tiny body could be that loud.”

Steve winced as he remembered Bucky’s breakdown. His face had become so red and his whole body so tensed that he’d though Bucky was having a stroke. It had taken them 8 milk bottles, a warm bath and another 20 hours for him to completely calm down and sleep. Let’s just say that Steve had missed, albeit briefly, his moment spent under the ice.

Hearing his best friend piercing his tampons with his shrill voice had not been a walk in the park. Above all when Steve knew that if Bucky hadn’t protected him, he’d be the toddler.

“Yeah, who’d think,” Steve repeated.

“And about our baby Avengers, where’s he now?”

Steve frowned not understanding the question.

“He is sleeping,” he replied slowly.

The frisbee almost hit Steve who caught it effortlessly. Clint screamed an apology.

“Dude, I don’t want to be that guy, but Bucky is not there.”

Steve turned to the cot next to him and froze, fear running through his veins.

Empty.

The cot was empty.

Steve jumped to his feet and looked around wildly. His eidetic memory couldn’t really help as many people were leaving and arriving. He ignored the weird and suspicious or even recognizing glances from the tourists. Sam screamed at Clint to come and look for Bucky. Ensued a few screams because Clint had lost his hearing aids and couldn’t understand. Or maybe it was the two twin sisters ogling him that perturbated him.

After what felt like an eternity, Steve spotted Bucky’s small body wobbling his way to…Steve narrowed is eyes and spotted one black woman laying on her back. She had a hat on her face.

“Bucky!” Steve yelled.

Bucky froze. He glanced behind and looked straight at Steve with an annoyed expression. Steve gestured him to come. Bucky tilted his head and shook it. He turned around, fell on his hands and started crawling towards the woman.

Faster.

“Shit,” Steve muttered, before taking off after Bucky. He avoided many people who tried to get his autograph and screamed an apology on his way. He’d have time to be embarrassed after.

Bucky was already near the stranger. He stood up, wobbled a bit and…fell.

Too focus on his target, Steve almost tripped on someone’s towel. He apologized through gritted teeth and sprinted. Bucky was now laying across the woman’s chest. He wasn’t showing no sign of moving away. If not, he was slowly climbing on top of her. Bucky, what the hell, Steve groaned, speeding up.

A few seconds later and he was there.

The woman was still not moving. She seemed unaware of the commotion. Steve made a quick prayer and approached.

“Bucky,” he hissed. “Come back.”

Bucky rolled over and gurgled some words. Steve sighed. And Bucky said he was the reckless one. Fearing both to be sent to the anti-harassment classes and the dent on his reputation if someone were to film them, he acted quickly. He glanced a last time at the woman and leaned forward, trying to grab Bucky’s leg. Bucky whined and kicked him, pretty harshly, before continuing his ascension on the woman’s chest.

“Bucky!” he whisper-yelled. Steve made another move then froze when the woman moved. She readjusted her hat on her face and laid still. Only for a second. Bucky suddenly dropped his smile and his eyes were open wide. The woman patted where Bucky was a few times. Then stopped. She took off her hat and blinked blearily. There was no vestige of her sleep and her face looked as good as new.

“What…” She raised her eyes and stared at Steve who backed off, hands high. A few intelligible apologies tumbled out of his mouth. She, then, looked at Bucky who burped loudly. She stared at him for a couple of seconds or minutes, Steve wouldn’t be able to tell. All he could hear is Fury admonishing them because of the scandal. Bucky Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier, grope a woman while de-aged.

“Bucky,” she sighed before hoisted him on her chest, and hold him close. “Divorce is still on the table, you know?”

Bucky grabbed her face with his tiny hands, giving her a toothless smile.

“What?” Steve exclaimed, shocked.

“Hm?” She replied. Bucky had put one of his hands in her mouth. She pretended to bite it, eliciting a giggle out of him.

“How? Divorce?” Steve managed to say, although reality seemed too surreal. His brain was working way too slow. He tried to piece back the information and was still left with a huge gap. What was happening?

She raised her left hand and held it out. Steve eyes followed the graceful fingers, where a beautiful rock shone.

Steve’s brain short circuited.

“Your daughter is going to kill you, you know that,” she warned Bucky, who giggled. “She is not going to like you under this form, and she’ll take revenge for all the times you woke her up from her naps to play.”

Bucky snorted. She rolled her eyes.

“You won’t say I didn’t warn you.”

At the same time, a sleepy yawn erupted next to a pile of towels. A small head peaked through the towel and the most beautiful baby appeared. A dark skin baby girl with huge brown eyes gazed at her mom happily, unaware of the others. She smiled softly while brushing her coily hair. Her cheeks were round and her little finger chubby. Everything in Steve wanted to give this innocent soul whatever she wished for. And if someone dared harm her, he’d…wait a minute.

Steve, who was now sure he’d been hit by the witch curse and had been sent to another universe, stumbled back. He needed to focus on the important matter. Bucky was…married. Bucky was married and had a baby. With a woman. Steve didn’t know what was the most shocking. Had he been so blind that he didn’t notice? If Bucky had acted differently wouldn’t Steve, his best pal, had not noticed? Steve racked his brain to find some clues.

It’s true that Bucky had been happier. But Steve had thought it was the sessions working. After all, he had started the therapy at the same time he started to go out more. For Steve, Bucky had only been following some advice from the therapist. Like he, himself, did.

Lost in his memories, he didn’t even notice the presence of Clint and Sam by his sides.

“So, you also didn’t know?” Clint asked, strangely calm.

Steve shook slowly his head. “Is that a dream?”

“Clint, no!” Sam exclaimed.

Steve felt a sting behind his head. He didn’t even budge under the strength of the slap. He dazedly pressed a hand behind his head and said “ouch”. Clint laughed and avoided Sam’s fist. But not Steve’s. He punched him straight in the groin. Clint crumbled on the floor. Sam didn’t make a single move to help him. He towered over him, hands on his hips, staring at him with disapproval.

“I told you.”

Clint huffed and puffed. His hands cupped his groin and his face was red as beetroots.

Steve eyes were still on the little family in front of him. He couldn’t believe it. Bucky was married and he hadn’t told him. A spark of pain erupted from the center of his chest to his head. He repressed his tears and bit his lips. Now was not the time.

The little girl crawled toward her mom, eyes now on Bucky. Her soft face morphed into a grimace.

“’aby?” She asked her mom. She then patted her mom’s belly and pointed Bucky. “Aby!” She asked again, this time her eyes wide open with surprise.

“No, baby girl, it’s not the baby. Mommy told you we had to wait a little longer to see him.” Bucky’s head snapped up.

Steve was also shocked. Another baby? The pain was now oppressing. He didn’t know how long he’d be able to stand it. He swallowed with difficulty and clenched his hand hard. The pain from his nails pressing onto the soft skin of his palms relieved the mental wound. It helped him focus on the present.

Bucky gurgle something. His wife sighed.

“Yes, Bucky, I’m pregnant.”

“Daddy!” The little girl screamed. Her eyes travelled quickly from Bucky to her mom.

“Yes, your father,” she confirmed, deadpanned.

The little girl didn’t ask anymore questions and stayed silent. She stared at her dad a few seconds and started pouting. She patted her mom’s breast in quick firm motions.

“Mine,” she announced, with a determined face.

Bucky gave her a lopsided smile before laying his head onto his wife chest. His daughter reacted quickly. She yelped indignant, then pushed him violently of her mom. Bucky’s body rolled onto the floor, where he stayed in shock.

“Mine!” She screamed, before climbing totally on her mom. She leaned forward and embraced her boobs with her tiny, chubby arms, effectively protecting them from anyone.

Bucky looked at his wife, lips wobbling, tears trickling in his grey eyes. He raised his arms toward her and made grabby hands. She raised an eyebrow.

“Huh Huh, don’t cry. I told you so. It’s on you. And you laughed at me. Next time, when you wake your daughter, you’d think twice.” She patted her daughter’s back and kissed the crown of her head.

Bucky spun around and made grabby hands at Steve, who finally fainted.

“Come here you little donkey head,” Bucky’s wife sighed. “But don’t touch my boobs.” Bucky whined but complied. His eyes were a little teary, but his pout was still glued on his face. He crawled to her and sat down, eyes on his daughter.

“Baby girl, your dad doesn’t want to steal them from you, you know?”

The baby raised her head and glared at her dad.

“Mine,” she stated. “An’ ‘aby ‘rozer”

Her mom cooed at her words and nuzzled against her neck. She pressed loud kisses onto her small face.

“Yes, yours and your baby brother or sister,” her mom corrected.

The baby girl raised her eyes to her mom and pressed a hand on her mouth to shut her up.

“No! ‘rozer not sis’er,” she replied louder.

Her mom nodded slowly, letting her daughter affirm whatever she wanted. She hoisted Bucky and embraced them both. She looked sadly at Steve’s body.

“I told you he didn’t remember our wedding nor his goddaughter’s birth,” she complained, nose brushing his dark curls. Bucky muffled response came as unintelligible, exept for his wife, who sighed for the umpteenth time.

“Yeah, I’m right again. Thor’s mead was too much, and you know it.”

Bucky grumbled. His looked at his daughter patted her back as soft as a toddler who didn’t have any motor control could, which resulted in a mild slap. His daughter opened her eyes and clenched her fingers into tight fist. Bucky barely had the time to brace for the impact that her fist hit him square in the shoulder. If it wasn’t for the support his wife was providing, he’d be rolling, again on the floor.

He frowned and automatically raised his fists. Baby or not, he was not getting down without a fight.

“Ok, that’s not happening,” his wife took them both off her chest and sat them face to face. They glared at each other.

“This is your dad. I know he can be annoying, but he loves you.” The baby girl growled. “And…I promise he’s going to let you sleep your naps.”

The woman turned to Bucky.

“And you. Once you are an adult, you’ll apologize.” Bucky started to babble angrily. “Or else, James Buchanan Barnes,” She raised her voice. “Or else God help me, because you won’t see a lot of me.”

Bucky dropped his gaze, pouting. He babbled softly some apologies to his daughter, who considered him seriously. It took a few seconds before she smiled softly. He thought he heard his wife say something about being the only decent parent. He wouldn’t disagree on that.

“’ady,” she said with a tiny voice. She raised her arms and hugged him.

Feeling so little in his daughter’s arms and feeling her love for him made him cry. His tiny body didn’t have the control it should have. He was supposed to stay impassible or coo. But not cry. But the more he stayed in her embrace the more he felt weak. She was so…

“’Ady’ sad?” she asked worried as she detached herself from him.

More tears fell down his cheeks.

“Nope," his wife shot him a knowing look. “He is impressed by your strength," she grabbed their daughter’s arms and squeezed them gently. “You have a mean of a throw, princess.”

End.


	2. Daddy doggo! Woof!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is turned into a cat. His daughter threw a tantrum. His wife is enjoying herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back at it again. 😁😁😁 I love too much Daddy!Bucky, so I'll write more about his wife and him.

She has been cooking dinner when the doorbell rang. Her daughter’s, Winnie, babbles dimmed. She lowered the heat under her cassoulet and went to the door. Winnie who was supposed to play across the room, was already crawling to the door. She smiled at her baby and picked her up. She kissed the crown of her head and looked through the peephole.

Steve. Alone.

She sighed. There was only one reason for Bucky’s absence: he fucked up. Again.

She opened the door and greeted Steve, who smiled sheepish.

“Steve what –.”

“Doggo!” Winnie screamed, jostling in her arms. She almost got hit by her tiny fist.

“Baby…mommy is talk-.”

“Doggo! Woof Woof!” Winnie kept screaming, pointing at…a cat. She raised an eyebrow quizzically and eyed Steve’s face. “It’s a cat, Winnie, not a dog.”

Winnie kept “woofing” aggressively and making grabby hands toward the black cat. A black cat in Steve’s arms. A black cat in Steve’s arms and no Bucky around. A black cat with a white left leg. She closed her eyes and counted to three.

“It’s Bucky.”

Steve nodded and opened his mouth certainly to explain himself. She raised her hands to stop him.

“Don’t tell me. Magic?”

“Yeah. He tried to protect me.” He glanced at the cat who was sleeping in his arms. “Again.” He added, sheepish.

Winnie was getting agitated in her arms. Her little chubby arms were probably getting tired from all the flailing. She started whining and sniffing which attracted both her godfather’s and mother’s attention. The cat opened his eyes slowly and stared around confused. His eyes finally settled on his wife who looked beyond fed up. Bucky meowed something akin to an apology.

“Put him on the floor, Steve. I’ll take it from here,” she said, with a gentle smile, if not a little mischievous.

Steve sent her a concerned look but obeyed. Bucky mewled and tried to stay in his arms. It took some fumbling and a few bites and scratches before Bucky let go, not without a hiss. He turned around, tail high and strutted inside the apartment.

Steve straightened his shirt and tried to regain composure. His cheeks were still flushed; and he was avoiding looking at her in her eyes. She opened her mouth when Winnie bit her, hard enough for her to understand that she wanted to be down with the “doggo”.

As soon as the infant was on the floor, she started crawling toward cat-Bucky who was momentary still. He was looking at himself under the cat form and inspecting all of his body parts unaware of his daughter making her way toward him. Once she was close enough, she yanked him in her chubby arms and hugged him tight. Obviously too tight for any small animal.

Winnie may not have the serum flowing in her veins, but she had the grip of a supersoldier.

Bucky screeched and tried, in vain, to free himself. He was getting agitated by the minute. And Winnie didn’t seem to care much about the commotion. Her arms weren’t moving.

Bucky’s wife observed the scene with glee. When would Bucky understand that he should be more careful. It was the second time he came back morphed into something else and she didn’t like it at all. It was two times too many.

She turned around to talk to Steve only to find the door closed and no Steve.

“Coward,” she whispered, a small smile tugging her lips.

She only got the time to see one of Bucky’s paws claws out and ready to strike that she grabbed a small plastic ball and threw it at his head. A little to violently, maybe. Bucky’s head dropped to the floor and his body went lax for a second.

Her heart stuttered and she waited with bated breath.

“Winnie pooh is daddy alright?” she asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

A stream of thoughts invaded her brain. Had she killed him? Wasn’t he still a supersoldier, or supercat? Was that so easy to kill a cat? Would she go to jail?

“Daddy doggo!?” Winnie exclaimed eyes wide, her hands full of luxurious fur. She relaxed her embrace and slapped – gently for a baby – Bucky’s face. The cat mewled and patted – claws in – the hand away.

Bucky’s wife exhaled, relieved. The cat, now free, jumped away, letting a small hiss. She shook her head and tried not regretting the moment when she thought he’d be dead.

A small sniff made them stop. Bucky slowly turned around and watched Winnie. The little girl sniffed, eyes teary and snots running down mouth. Her little chubby fists were in balls and her entire frame shook under her repressed sobs.

Bucky send a look to his wife asking for guidance. She shrugged, pretending not to know why Winnie was so upset. If her instinct was right, everything would be okay in a few minutes.

“I wanna Daddy!” She screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes. Her breathing grew shallower and her face redder. Bucky, who jumped at her scream, mewled desperately.

He quickly ran to his daughter and headbutted her chin. She kept wailing for her dad, arms still by her side. Bucky licked her tears and nuzzled against her. Winnie who was still in her feelings gently wrapped her arms around him. Bucky’s tensed body relaxed as her cries came to a halt.

Bucky’s wife, who was still standing a few feet away from them, eyed her daughter, suspicious. And she was right, on Winnie’s blotched face a small content smile stretched her lips.

Spoiled child, she thought, amused. She was used to it by now, but Bucky, poor Bucky didn’t stand a chance. Last time Winnie threw a tantrum and he was gone, she had let Winnie scream and cry. The only thing that helped was telling their daughter that she couldn’t hear what she was saying so she had to stop screaming. Winnie, who was a smart cookie, hadn't believed that her mom couldn’t hear her better when she screamed and so she had tested her.

Unfortunately for the little girl, her mom was smarter. She had sat next to her daughter for 30 minutes of wails, snots and hiccups.

Once Winnie had been hungry and exhausted, she’d become grumpy and sick. Without her mom saying anything, she’d grumble some apology and rolled on her back dramatically like her dad would do.

Poor Bucky.

Winnie was now rocking him to sleep but she seemed to be the one falling asleep. Her body slowly slumped onto the floor and she let go of Bucky who laid by her side and slept.

She shook her head, smiling softly.

Fin.


	3. Avenger Theme Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all go to an amusement park. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them, what can I say more? 
> 
> If you don't know what to comment drop a heart ❤🧡💛💙💙🤎! Or something you'd like to read on the Barnes Family.

Today was supposed to be a good day. The team was going to an amusement park for Winnie’s birthday, and also, to celebrate the team’s anniversary.

The others, although they’ve pretended to be annoyed by the idea, went willingly. And now, as Bucky eyed each of their face, he felt smug. They were all looking around interested in different attractions. Clint wanted to start with the highest rollercoaster, while Steve, weirdly enough for someone who loved to jump out of planes and towers without a parachute, decided for something slower, and Natasha and Sam wanting to look for food.

Clint argued with them and told them it was not advised if they were going on the rollercoaster. Tony snickered something ridiculous which provoked a snowball effect. Clint directed his full attention on Tony, and they started bickering.

Steve, who was used to their banter walked a little slower to get away from the future blowup. He glanced at Bucky gave a small tired smile.

“Where is your wife?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged, looking around. “Toilet, I guess.”

“Shouldn’t we wait for them, then?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Them?”

Steve eyebrows were knitted. “Well yeah, Winnie pooh is not here.”

Bucky almost stumbled. “What?!” He exclaimed as fear froze his veins. “What do you mean she is not with us?”

Steve looked at him, alarmed. “Bucky calm down. She must be with her mom.”

Bucky racked his brain to find where his wife went to. She had seemed a bit agitated, and maybe she went to…the toilet? Eat? Or did she go back to the car because she left something in it?

Bucky groaned. Why was it always when he needed his eidetic memory that it didn’t work.

“Ok, I’ll gather the others and we’ll look for her.” Steve brought his phone to his ear, waiting for the others to pick up. He send an encouraging smile to Bucky who tried his best to reciprocate. “I’m sure she’s safe, Buck.”

Dread filled his body at the thought that his baby could be unsafe or already…he swallowed with difficulty. His metal arm whirred when he clenched his hand. What good could it do to be the Winter Soldier and failing so hard…he had never failed to keep and track a mark, and he couldn’t have watched his daughter for a few minutes.

She wasn’t even able to stay upright on her own, let alone walk or crawl away from them. The next trail of thoughts were much more terrorizing. If she couldn’t move on her own, someone may have grabbed her and gone away with her.

Bucky released a long and shuddery breath.

On _his_ watch. The others didn’t have to watch over Winnie so he couldn’t blame them for not looking out but he…he should have been a hundred percent aware of his daughter.

And what about his wife? The longer he thought about it the more his mind went to darker places. His wife should have been there by now. Or had she been kidnapped too? Maybe they were both in trouble and no one noticed.

The other came back running. They all talked over each other and Bucky stood back eyes staring at nothing. Steve took the lead and ask Tony to use his tech to try and find the recording from their arrival to now. Clint and Nat were to walk back to the car and try to ask employees if they’ve seen Winnie. Sam was to stay with Bucky and wait for Bucky’s wife and be a moral support. Steve decided to stay with Tony in case anything happened.

Before they all scattered away, Bucky’s wife came in view. Alone. Bucky eyed her closely, looking for Winnie. She was nowhere to be seen. His wife slowed down when she saw their faces.

“What’s wrong?”

Steve nudged Bucky to talk. He took a deep breath and raised his head, staring at his wife with fake bravado. “Winnie is gone.”

His wife didn’t have the reaction they had all expected. She bit her lips to repress her smile. “What?”

“We lost Winnie.” Bucky waited with bated breath for the outcome. It wasn’t that rare for people to laugh when in distress, so he didn’t take it that seriously.

“You…lost Winnie?” She repeated, amused.

Bucky was about to answer when Tony cut him off.

“The more we wait and the less we’ll be able to find her back,” he said with precaution. It was clear that Bucky’s wife lack of reaction has destabilized everyone. She sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose.

“Jesus,” she muttered to herself. “Turn around, Buck.” She ordered louder.

Bucky obeyed, not without sending an alarmed look at Steve. The others kept muttering among themselves and Tony was agitated. He kept pointing at his watch. Bucky shook his head and made a sign with his hand to appease him and make him wait, at least a few seconds.

He suddenly felt fresh air on his hips. Bucky glanced behind and could see his wife peering under his poncho.

“What is she doing?” he mouthed at Steve, who shrugged.

“Shouldn’t we be-.”

“You really are a mischievous little girl,” she cooed. A few seconds later and Bucky felt a little lighter. He spun around and gaped, the words he wanted to say dying at the tip of his tongue. He stuttered a few unintelligible sentences then closed his mouth in a click.

In his wife’s arms, Winnie was flailing around and babbling around. Her sleepy eyes looked everywhere with surprise and she made grabby hands toward every plushie shops. Her babbles turned into an excited shriek making her entire body tense when she saw an Avengers shop.

“Daddy!” She almost threw herself out of her mom’s arms trying to get closer to a “Winter Soldier” stand.

Bucky stood frozen. He couldn’t believe it. Winnie has been there the entire time. He reached for the harness behind his back. She has been on his back and he never noticed it.

“I told you, you should have placed the carrier on your front. Because my little Winnie -” She bumped Winnie’s small nose. “-is a small weight and you were bond to forget that she is there. Plus, our little girl was sleeping. If she’d been awake, that’d be another issue.”

Bucky stretched his arms to hold Winnie. Wordlessly she gave their daughter back to Bucky who hugged her firmly.

Despite the protest and the multiple slaps he was receiving from his little warrior who wanted to be freed, he kept hugging her.

“And y’all really didn’t remember the struggle we had to get Winnie in the carrier. Nat’ you lost a few extensions, Tony she puked on you and Clint and Sam you got a few bruises because she bit and punched you.”

Bucky let out a relieved laugh. Superserum or not, he was certain he had a few grey strands by now.


End file.
